Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), and non-volatile (e.g., flash) memory.
Flash memory devices typically use a one-transistor memory cell that may allow for high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption. Changes in threshold voltage of the cells, through programming of a charge storage structure, such as floating gates, trapping layers or other physical phenomena, may determine the data state of each cell.
The memory cells may be arranged in strings of memory cells where each string may be coupled to a source. Groups of strings of memory cells (e.g., memory blocks) may all be coupled to a common source.
As the performance of computers and other electronics continues to improve, memory manufacturers may be under pressure to continue to increase the performance of memory devices. For example, reductions in memory string current and gate induced drain leakage (GIDL) might be desirable.